


The Way You Look Tonight

by FandomStar



Series: Ol' Blue Eyes (And His Funny Valentine) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Vulcans, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Songfic based on The Way You Look Tonight by Frank SinatraStarfleet Command has decided to put on a gala whilst the Enterprise is docked on Earth. Leonard McCoy is not happy, and is only looking forward to one thing...





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is first in a series of one-shots based on Frank Sinatra songs. The Way You Look Tonight is one of my favourites, and here is the original song; https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc  
> You can find out more about why I decided to start this on my Tumblr (which is linked in my profile).

Starfleet Command was holding a gala. Leonard McCoy wasn't happy about it. At least he didn't have to wear uniform, only officers with a rank of captain or above had to. That made Leonard feel slightly better. Besides, he was interested to find out what Spock would be wearing. Leonard tugged at his blue bow tie. Taking a deep breath, he left the hotel room. 

"Bones!" Jim called, jogging over. "You're looking fine!" 

Leonard smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Heh, thanks Jim." he said.

"So, looking forward to tonight?"

Incredulously, Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim.

"Come on! There must be something, at least!"

Leonard's mind immediately wandered to what Spock might look like in a tuxedo not that different to his. It looked a little ridiculous, but not unattractively so. Failing to repress it, a smile found its way onto his face.

"I knew there'd be something." Jim said, smugly.

"I suppose." Leonard grumbled, looking away.

"Let me guess," Jim teased. "Spock."

Leonard's face went stone cold.

"How'd you know?" he asked nervously, suspicious.

"You told me about... certain feelings you had. On your birthday," Jim cautiously replied, before adding, "You were drunk."

Leonard was silent for a moment.

"Come on, let's go."

With that, he walked a few feet ahead.

* * *

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

* * *

 Leonard had found Spock. He was standing awkwardly against a wall. He almost looked embarrassed or nervous. Layers of beige and white robes covered Spock's body. Leonard could imagine the skin underneath; the bump of the Vulcan's hip; the dip of his waist. Swallowing, Leonard stopped himself thinking about that any further. The robes made Spock even more gorgeous than usual. Spock really didn't seem to be having a good time. Subtlety, Leonard patted the flask he'd put in his blazer pocket in case the opportunity arose. He moved across the room to join Spock.

"Hey, Spock." he greeted, leaning against the wall next to Spock.

"Doctor." Spock replied, not meeting the man's gaze.

Leonard took the flask out of his blazer.

"Liquid chocolate," he explained at Spock's quizzical expression. "I brought it in case ya needed it. Ya look like ya need it." 

Dubiously, Spock's gaze flicked between the flask and Leonard's face, before he took a sip. And then a drink.

"Thank you." he said, passing the flask back to Leonard.

"Keep it," Leonard insisted, pushing it back. "Ya should be safe with the amount in there."

Spock grinned at him, the chocolate beginning to take effect.

"Thank you." he repeated.

Spock's grin made Leonard melt, and he smiled back.

* * *

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

* * *

"Your eyes are dazzling," Spock commented, stroking Leonard's hair. "All of you is dazzling, but your eyes are especially so."

Coyly, Leonard smiled at Spock's chest.

"Heh. Thanks." he murmured.

Spock stared intensely into Leonard's eyes.

"Has anybody ever called you dazzling before?" he asked.

"Well, no," Leonard replied. "And I doubt I'll ever be told so passionately again."

If asked, they were both flushed with intoxication. Leonard laced his fingers with Spock's and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"You're not gonna remember this come morning, are you?" he asked.

Spock sighed.

"No. But do you know how long I've loved you?" he responded. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"All this time?" Leonard gasped.

"And much longer to come, I am certain!" Spock laughed.

* * *

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fears apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart._

* * *

 As the time grew late, Spock offered to walk Leonard back to his hotel room. They walked side-by-side, Leonard rarely taking his eyes off Spock. Spock kept his hands behind his back, as usual, but a genuinely happy smile was on his face and he occasionally cast a gaze over Leonard.

"Well, this is me," Leonard said, stopping in front of the door. "Thanks for walkin' with me."

"You're welcome," Spock replied. "Thank you for allowing me to enjoy my night."

"Anytime!" Leonard told him, grinning.

Silently, they stood facing each other. Spock leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Leonard's lips.

"Goodnight." he murmured, before walking down the corridor.

Somewhat dumbstruck, Leonard stood in front of his door for a minute. When he went inside, he sat down and started writing a note for Spock.

* * *

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

* * *

Spock,

I love you. I had fun last night. I enjoyed myself. You seemed to as well.

I went to that gala to see you wearing something other than your damned uniform. I got a whole lot more than that.

I did love the way you looked last night.

Love,

Leonard

* * *

_I love you,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

_Darling,_

_Just the way you look tonight._


End file.
